Elvis Presley
|Uczestnik wcielający się = *Bilguun Ariunbaatar *Katarzyna Glinka *Mariusz Ostrowski |Wykonywany utwór = *„Blue Suede Shoes” *„Jailhouse Rock” *„Viva Las Vegas” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Czwarta *Ósma }} Elvis Aaron Presley (ur. 8 stycznia 1935 w Tupelo, zm. 16 sierpnia 1977 w Memphis) – amerykański piosenkarz i aktor. Jedna z ważniejszych ikon popkultury XX wieku, znany powszechnie jako Elvis, często nazywany „Królem Rock and Rolla” lub po prostu „Królem”. Urodzony w Tupelo przeprowadził się z rodziną do Memphis, gdy miał 13 lat. Jego muzyczna kariera zaczęła się w 1954 roku, gdy rozpoczął współpracę z właścicielem Sun Records, Samem Phillipsem. W listopadzie 1956 zadebiutował w filmie Kochaj mnie czule. W roku 1958 został powołany do armii, a dwa lata później powrócił do nagrywania. Przez większość lat 60. Presley grał w filmach i nagrywał do nich ścieżki dźwiękowe. Po siedmioletniej przerwie wrócił do śpiewania na żywo w 1968. W roku 1973 Presley wziął udział w Aloha from Hawaii, pierwszym koncercie nadawanym przez satelitę. Po wielu latach nadużywania leków Presley zmarł nagle 16 sierpnia 1977 roku. Sprzedał na całym świecie ponad 600 milionów płyt. Został określony przez magazyn Billboard najlepszym artystą lat pięćdziesiątych. Po śmierci został pożegnany przez prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Jimmy'ego Cartera słowami: „Jego muzyka, jego osobowość zmieniły oblicze amerykańskiej kultury. Elvis Presley był symbolem buntowniczego ducha naszego narodu”. W roku 1986 został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Biografia 'Dzieciństwo w Tupelo' Elvis Aaron Presley urodził się 8 stycznia 1935 roku w Tupelo w stanie Missisipi jako syn 22-letniej matki Gladys Love Presley (ur. 25 kwietnia 1912 r., zm. 14 sierpnia 1958 r. na zapalenie wątroby) i ojca Vernona Presleya (ur. 10 kwietnia 1916 r., zm. 26 czerwca 1979 r.). Urodził się jako bliźniak jednojajowy – jego brat Jesse Garon Presley urodził się martwy, 35 minut przed Presleyem. Poród nastąpił w małym, dwupokojowym domu zbudowanym przez Vernona z powodu zbliżających się narodzin. Mały Elvis razem z rodziną chodził do kościoła Zborów Bożych, co było jego pierwszą muzyczną inspiracją. Przodkowie Elvisa pochodzili w większości z Europy. Jego matka była częściowo szkockiego, francusko-normandzkiego i (po praprababce) czerokeskiego pochodzenia, a ojciec pochodzenia szkocko-niemieckiego. We wrześniu 1941 Elvis rozpoczął edukację w East Tupelo Consolidated, gdzie jego instruktorzy ocenili go jako „średniego”. Jego nauczyciel zachęcił go do wzięcia udziału w konkursie piosenki po tym, jak zaśpiewał utwór „Old Shep” podczas porannych modlitw. Konkurs odbył się 3 października 1945, gdzie Elvis przebrany za kowboja zaśpiewał tę samą piosenkę i zajął piąte miejsce. Gladys była uważana przez swoich znajomych za osobę dominującą w tej rodzinie. Vernon często zmieniał pracę nie wykazując dużo ambicji. 'Memphis' W listopadzie 1948 wraz z rodzicami przeniósł się do Memphis, gdzie zapisał się do szkoły Humes High School. Gdy nauczyciel muzyki powiedział mu, że nie ma talentu do muzyki, następnego dnia Elvis przyniósł do szkoły gitarę i zaśpiewał utwór „Keep Them Cold Icy Fingers Off Me”, żeby udowodnić mu, że się myli. Zazwyczaj Elvis był zbyt nieśmiały, żeby występować przed innymi i rówieśnicy sporadycznie przezywali go „mamimsynkiem”. W 1950 roku zaczął regularnie grać na gitarze pod nadzorem jego sąsiada Jesse Lee Densona. 'Pierwsze nagrania' Elvis rozpoczął karierę w 1954 roku, pracując z właścicielem wytwórni Sun Records, Samem Phillipsem, który chciał udostępnić muzykę Afroamerykanów szerszej grupie słuchaczy. Sesja nagraniowa odbyła się 5 lipca i była bezowocna aż do późnego wieczoru. Na chwilę przed końcem nagrania Elvis wziął gitarę i zagrał utwór Arthura Crudupa „That's All Right”. Sam bezzwłocznie zaczął nagrywać; to była melodia, której szukał. Trzy dni później DJ Dewey Phillips puścił ten utwór w swoim programie Red, Hot, and Blue. Słuchacze dzwonili do studia, żeby dowiedzieć się, kto jest wykonawcą piosenki. Podczas wywiadu na żywo z Elvisem Sam Phillips zapytał go, do jakiego liceum uczęszczał w celu ustalenia jego koloru skóry dla wielu słuchaczy, którzy uważali go za czarnoskórego. W miarę jak Elvis koncertował, a jego utwory były pozytywnie odbierane, stał się popularny pomiędzy Tennessee a zachodnim Teksasem. W styczniu 1955 promotor Bob Neal podpisał oficjalny dokument współpracy z Elvisem i skupił na nim uwagę pułkownika Toma Parkera. Po udanej współpracy z piosenkarzem country Eddym Arnoldem, pułkownik pracował z nową gwiazdą, Hankiem Snowem. Tom wpisał Elvisa do lutowej trasy koncertowej Hanka. Elvis odnowił kontrakt z Nealem w sierpniu 1955, jednocześnie wyznaczając Toma na swojego doradcę. Grupa utrzymywała obszerny harmonogram trasy koncertowej przez drugą połowę roku. Akompaniowali mu gitarzysta Scotty Moore i basista Bill Black. Podczas zjazdu Country Disc Jockey na początku listopada Presley był określony mianem najbardziej obiecującego męskiego artysty roku. Kilka wytwórni płytowych wyraziło zainteresowanie pracy z nim. Po tym, jak trzy ważne firmy złożyły oferty o wartości do 25 tysięcy dolarów, 21 listopada Tom Parker i Sam Phillips nawiązali umowę z RCA Victor na sumę 40 tysięcy dolarów. Elvis w wieku 20 lat ciągle był nieletni, przez co kontrakt był podpisany przez jego ojca. Do grudnia tego samego roku wytwórnia stale reklamowała swojego nowego artystę, a do końca miesiąca wydała ponownie większość nagrań z Sun Records. 10 stycznia 1956 Presley stworzył swoje pierwsze nagrania dla RCA w Nashville. 27 stycznia wydał singiel „Heartbreak Hotel”. 2 lipca 1956 nagrał utwory „Hound Dog”, „Any Way You Want Me” i „Don't Be Cruel”. Kilka dni później, piosenkarz wykonał na świeżym powietrzu koncert w Memphis, podczas którego powiedział „Wiecie, ci ludzie w Nowym Jorku w ogóle mnie nie zmienią. Pokażę wam dzisiaj jaki jest prawdziwy Elvis”. W sierpniu sędzia w Jacksonville na Florydzie, nakazała Elvisowi poskromić swoje zachowanie. Przez cały następny koncert w dużej mierze stał na scenie w jednym miejscu, nie licząc poruszania małym palcem sugestywnie kpiąc z nakazu. 'Debiut filmowy' W roku 1956 Presley rozpoczął również karierę aktorską, grając w westernie Kochaj mnie czule. W grudniu 1956 roku Presleyowi nadano nieformalny tytuł „króla rock and rolla”, który przylgnął do niego do końca jego kariery. W pierwszej połowie 1957 wydał trzy single „Too Much”, „All Shook Up” i „Teddy Bear”. Wszystkie dotarły do pierwszego miejsca na listach przebojów. 24 marca 1958 zgłosił się do komisji poborowej i został powołany do armii. Presley ogłosił, że czekał na swój wojskowy epizod, mówiąc że nie chce być traktowany inaczej niż ktokolwiek inny. „Armia może zrobić ze mną wszystko, co chce”. Na początku sierpnia u jego matki zdiagnozowano zapalenie wątroby i jej stan gwałtownie się pogorszył. Presley wypuszczony na przepustkę, żeby ją odwiedzić, przybył do Memphis 12 sierpnia. Dwa dni później Gladys zmarła z powodu niewydolności serca w wieku 46 lat. Presley był załamany. Po odbyciu służby Elvis trafił 1 października do 3. Dywizji Pancernej w Niemczech. Oddał swoje wynagrodzenie z armii na cele charytatywne, zakupił telewizory do bazy, i kupił dodatkowy zestaw mundurów dla każdego z jego rozmiarem. W Niemczech poznał 14-letnią Priscillę Beaulieu. Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem 1966 roku ponad siedem lat od pierwszego spotkania, Presley oświadczył się Priscilli. Pobrali się w dniu 1 maja 1967 roku, w krótkiej ceremonii w swoim apartamencie w hotelu Aladdin w Las Vegas. 1 lutego 1968 roku na świat przyszła córka Elvisa, Lisa Marie Presley. Elvis był jednym z bardziej popularnych muzyków popowych w USA nawet w czasach wielkiej brytyjskiej inwazji , od kiedy to rynek muzyczny zdominował nowoczesny, europejski rock and roll, a potem rock. Z powodzeniem śpiewał muzykę country, rhythm and blues, pop, rock, a także gospel, za którą trzy razy otrzymał Grammy Awards (za album How Great Thou Art z 1967 roku oraz He Touched Me z 1971 roku, a także za wykonanie na żywo utworu gospel How Great Thou Art 20 marca 1974 r. w Memphis, Tennessee). Łącznie był nominowany do tej nagrody aż 14 razy. Otrzymał też the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award w 1971 roku. 'Powrót do śpiewania' Po ośmioletniej przerwie powrócił do występów na żywo w 1968. Pod koniec czerwca w Burbank nagrał koncert, który stacja NBC wyemitowała 3 grudnia 1968 roku pod nazwą „Elvis”. Później znany jako '68 Comeback Special, program zawierał wykonane przez Elvisa piosenki z udziałem publiczności. Występ zdobył 42 procent ogółu całkowitej widowni. W roku 1969 nagrał w American Sound Studio w Memphis materiał łączący gatunki gospel, blues i rock'n'roll. Piosenki, które powstały podczas tej sesji to m.in. „Suspicious Minds” (1 miejsce na liście przebojów w sierpniu 1969 i stały element jego koncertów), „In the Ghetto”, „Don't Cry Daddy”, „Kentucky Rain” i wiele innych. W sierpniu 1969 roku Elvis z nowym materiałem powrócił na scenę do Las Vegas. Presley wrócił do hotelu the International na początku 1970 r. z pierwszymi 2-miesięcznymi występami (2 koncerty każdego wieczoru) tamtego roku. Nagrań z tych występów użyto w albumie On Stage. Występy w Vegas oraz w Lake Tahoe mieszały się z przeprowadzanymi po całej Ameryce tournée, oraz z nagrywaniem nowych płyt. Powstały filmy dokumentalne z jego koncertów w Las Vegas z sierpnia 1970 roku (Elvis: Tak to jest) oraz z jego trasy koncertowej z kwietnia 1972 roku (Elvis w trasie). 21 grudnia 1970 roku, odwiedził prezydenta Richarda Nixona i siedzibę FBI w Waszyngtonie. 14 stycznia 1973 roku dał koncert charytatywny na Hawajach zatytułowany Aloha from Hawaii. Był to pierwszy w historii koncert transmitowany na cały świat przez satelitę. Zgromadził wtedy przed telewizorami ponad 1,5 miliarda widzów. Elvis koncertował do końca swojego życia. Lata 1974-1977 to kolejne sukcesy (m.in. koncerty z Memphis, zobacz Elvis: As Recorded Live On Stage In Memphis). W 1974 roku za wykonanie na żywo w Memphis utworu gospel How Great Thou Art dostał trzecią i ostatnią już nagrodę Grammy. Ostatni koncert Elvis dał w Indianapolis 26 czerwca 1977 roku. Trzy albumy Elvisa zdobyły pierwsze miejsce na listach przebojów country: Promised Land (1975), From Elvis Presley Boulevard, Memphis, Tennessee (1976) i Moody Blue (1977). Jego ostatnia płyta za życia Elvis in Concert została wydana 3 października 1977 roku razem z programem telewizyjnym zrealizowanym oraz wyemitowanym przez telewizję CBS pod tym samym tytułem. 'Rozwód i śmierć' Elvis z małżonką złożyli dokumenty rozwodowe 18 sierpnia 1973. Ostateczny wyrok zapadł 9 października. Elvis zmarł 16 sierpnia 1977 we własnej posiadłości w Memphis, na dzień przed planowanym rozpoczęciem swojej kolejnej trasy koncertowej. Oficjalnie podaną przyczyną było zatrzymanie akcji serca. Jego pogrzeb odbył się 2 dni później, 18 sierpnia 1977. Dziennikarz Tony Scherman napisał w pierwszych miesiącach 1977 roku: "Elvis Presley stał się karykaturą. Nie jest już tak energiczny, jaki był wcześniej. Ma ogromną nadwagę. Jego umysł jest niszczony przez leki, które codziennie zażywa. Jest wyczerpany, co widoczne jest na jego występach." W Aleksandrii w Luizjanie piosenkarz był na scenie mniej niż godzinę i był "niemożliwy do zrozumienia". Presley nie pojawił się w Baton Rouge. Nie był on w stanie wstać z łóżka, a reszta jego trasy koncertowej została odwołana. Mimo pogorszenia się jego stanu zdrowotnego nadal wyruszał w trasy koncertowe. W Rapid City w Południowej Dakocie "piosenkarz był tak zdenerwowany, że z trudem mógł swobodnie mówić do publiczności". Według historyka zajmującego się życiem i karierą Elvisa Presleya, Samuela Roya, "nie był on w stanie wykonać żadnego prostego ruchu". Inny historyk zajmujący się problematyką życia ikony, Peter Guralnick wspomina o tym, jak "fani stawali się coraz bardziej rozczarowani, a Elvis to obserwował, będąc ograniczony tylko do życia w swoim pokoju w Graceland". Kuzyn Elvisa, Billy Smith, przypominał jak Elvis mógł godzinami siedzieć przed telewizorem i oglądać swoje ulubione skecze Monty Pythona lub swoje własne koncerty z lat pięćdziesiątych, sześćdziesiątych i początku lat siedemdziesiątych. Jego krewny zaobserował jednak, że piosenkarz stawał się coraz bardziej obsesyjny. Piosenka pod tytułem Way Down, która ujrzała światło dzienne 6 czerwca 1977 roku, stała się ostatnim hitem nagranym przez Presleya za jego życia. Książka Elvis: Co się stało?, napisana przez jego ochroniarzy w odwecie za zwolnienie ich przez jego ojca w lipcu 1976 roku (powodem były próby pobicia dealerów narkotykowych zaopatrujących Presleya i powstrzymania go od dalszego zażywania, m.in. demerolu – dane z wywiadu braci West, zawartego w filmie "This is Elvis" z 1981 roku) została opublikowana 5 sierpnia 1977. Była to pierwsza książka, mówiąca o "prawdziwym rock'n'rollowym życiu Elvisa" i o zażywaniu przez niego narkotyków. To był wielki cios w stronę piosenkarza. Zniszczony książką, próbował on powstrzymać jej produkcję, oferując duże sumy pieniędzy wydawnictwu. W momencie tej afery cierpiał on na wiele dolegliwości, m.in. na jaskrę, wysokie ciśnienie krwi, uszkodzenie wątroby i jelita grubego, spowodowane nadużywaniem narkotyków. Presley miał wylecieć z Memphis w godzinach popołudniowych 16 sierpnia 1977 roku, aby rozpocząć swoją następną trasę koncertową w stanie Maine, w mieście Portland. Tego popołudnia, jego dziewczyna, Ginger Alden, znalazła go nieprzytomnego w łazience jego posiadłości w Memphis, Graceland. Resuscytacja krążeniowo-oddechowa i próby przywrócenia go do życia zawiodły. Jego śmierć została oficjalnie potwierdzona o godzinie 15:30 w Baptist Memorial Hospital. Następnego dnia, dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi zgromadziły się u bram Graceland, chcąc po raz ostatni zobaczyć ikonę kultury masowej w otwartej trumnie. Jeden z kuzynów Elvisa, Billy Mann, wziął 18 000 dolarów amerykańskich za dostarczenie zdjęcia martwego artysty. Zdjęcie pojawiło się na okładce numeru "National Enquirer". Numer ten stał się najbardziej kupowanym w historii tego magazynu. Wkrótce, także jego dziewczyna Ginger Alden próbowała dorobić się na jego śmierci. Zaoferowała, za 105 000 dolarów amerykańskich, artykuł o jej życiu i relacjach z piosenkarzem, temu samemu magazynowi, na którym pojawiło się zdjęcie martwego Presleya. Gazeta, która nie chciała mieć wytoczonej sprawy, nie wyraziła zgody na jej propozycję w związku z problemami prawnymi kobiety. Presley nie przekazał jej nic w swoim testamencie. Pogrzeb piosenkarza odbył się 18 sierpnia 1977 roku w Graceland. W pobliżu willi pędzący samochód przejechał dwie kobiety i spowodował ich śmierć, a trzecia kobieta została krytycznie ranna. Około 80 000 gapiów pojawiło się na ulicach, które przemierzała procesja wioząca ciało Presleya. Wiadomość o jego śmierci spowodowała płacz, smutek i histerię w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych, a nawet w krajach komunistycznych. Został on pochowany na cmentarzu Forest Hill. Po jego pogrzebie na cmentarzu Forest Hill miała miejsce próba kradzieży zwłok Elvisa i jego matki. Ciał jednak nie zdołano ukraść. W następnych dniach po przestępstwie zwłoki zostały ekshumowane i ponownie pogrzebane w tzw. Meditation Gardens w Graceland. Od chwili śmierci, Elvis miał być wielokrotnie widywany. Wśród jego fanów wciąż żyje teoria spiskowa o tym, że upozorował on swoją śmierć. W ciągu zaledwie kilku dni, piosenki Presleya podbiły listy przebojów w wielu krajach, m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych i w Wielkiej Brytanii. Śmierć Michaela Jacksona i Johna Lennona były porównywane do tego zdarzenia. Śmierć ikony pozostała popularnym tematem w prasie, telewizji i radiu przez najbliższe lata. 'Po 1977 roku' W latach 1977-1981 sześć pośmiertnie wydanych singli podbiło listy przebojów w USA. Po śmierci ojca Presleya w czerwcu 1979 roku kontrolę nad majątkiem przejęła była żona Elvisa – Priscilla Beaulieu Presley, a w 1982 r. Graceland zostało otwarte dla fanów i turystów. Co roku do posiadłości przybywa ponad 600 tysięcy odwiedzających. Graceland jest drugim najczęściej odwiedzanym budynkiem w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Więcej ludzi odwiedza tylko Biały Dom. W 2006 roku posiadłość została zakwalifikowana jako Narodowy Pomnik Historyczny USA. Elvis Presley został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (1986), Country Music Hall of Fame (1998), Gospel Music Hall of Fame (2001) i Rockabilly Hall of Fame (2007). W 2005 roku trzy dawne hity Presleya: Jailhouse Rock, One Night/I Got Stung i It's Now or Never ponownie podbiły listy przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Siedemnaście singli zostało ponownie wydanych w 2005 roku, z czego pięć było na pięciu pierwszych miejscach list przebojów w Wielkiej Brytanii jednocześnie. Magazyn Forbes określił Presleya jako najwięcej zarabiającego nieżyjącego celebrytę z rocznym dochodem 45 milionów dolarów amerykańskich. W 2006 roku został on zdegradowany do drugiej pozycji na tej liście. W 2007 i 2008 roku ponownie piastował pierwsze miejsce. Po śmierci Michaela Jacksona w 2009 roku został on zdegradowany do czwartej pozycji na tej liście. W 2010 roku, ponownie powrócił on do drugiej pozycji. Utrzymał ją także w roku 2011. Według szacunków z połowy 2011 roku, jest aż 15 tys. różnych rodzajów gadżetów związanych z Elvisem Presleyem. 5 maja 2010 roku, blisko 33 lata od śmierci króla jego osobisty lekarz – dr George Constantine Nichopoulos, który był obecny przy znalezieniu martwego Presleya w jego toalecie ujawnił nową teorię ws. śmierci legendy rock'n'rolla. Zdaniem medyka Presley zmarł nie na atak serca, lecz wskutek chronicznego zatwardzenia, spowodowanego niedrożnością jelit, które mogło być uleczone jedynie operacyjnie poprzez zabieg kolostomii mający na celu usunięcie części okrężnicy chorego, ale Elvis z różnych przyczyn nie zgodził się na zabieg, co prawdopodobnie kosztowało go życie. Przez jakiś czas wokół jego śmierci krążyło wiele wątpliwości, gdyż wielu fanów nie mogło i nie chciało w nią uwierzyć. Według nich, Elvis wcale nie umarł, a jego śmierć była wielką mistyfikacją. Według jednej z wersji skremowano jego "brata bliźniaka" lub woskową figurę, a on sam wiedzie do dziś życie na marginesie świata. Obecnie aspekt jego śmierci został skwapliwie wyjaśniony, np. w biografiach napisanych przez najbliższe mu osoby. W 2027 roku, 50 lat po śmierci Elvisa zostanie ujawnione sprawozdanie z sekcji jego zwłok. Posądzenie o rasizm Kiedy Dewey Philips po raz pierwszy puścił „That's All Right” w radiu Memphis, wielu słuchaczy kontaktowało się z radiem przez telefon lub za pomocą telegramu, zakładając, że wykonawca tego utworu był rasy czarnej. Od samego początku swojej kariery Elvis miał szacunek do afroamerykańskich wykonawców i ich muzyki, mimo segregacji rasowej i uprzedzeń do Afroamerykanów na południu Stanów Zjednoczonych. W wywiadzie z 1956 roku artysta opowiadał, jak godzinami mógł słuchać czarnego muzyka bluesowego Arthura Crudupa. Gazeta redagowana i skierowana głównie do Afroamerykanów, The Memphis World, napisała o tym, jak Elvis – „fenomen rock'n'rolla” – „zniósł segregację rasową w Memphis”, bawiąc się bez skrępowania w parku rozrywki w dzielnicy zamieszkanej w większości przez ludzi rasy czarnej. Później temu incydentowi nadano nazwę „kolorowej nocy”. Takie zachowania prezentowane przez Presleya zagwarantowały mu akceptację ze strony Afroamerykanów w pierwszych latach jego kariery. Z drugiej strony według Arnolda Shawa z magazynu Billboard: „wielu białych dorosłych ludzi nie tolerowało Presleya za to, że rozpowszechniał «rock'n'roll», który ma korzenie w społecznościach rasy czarnej i zwracał uwagę na ich kulturę”. Mimo pozytywnego wizerunku, jaki zyskał Presley w oczach Afroamerykanów, w połowie 1957 roku pojawiła się plotka o jego rasistowskich poglądach. Mówiła ona, że Presley wypowiedział się o czarnoskórych w następujący sposób: „Jedyną rzeczą, jaką czarni mogą dla mnie zrobić, jest kupowanie moich płyt i pastowanie moich butów”. Dziennikarz z afroamerykańskiego tygodnika „Jet”, Louis Robinson, postanowił śledzić te plotki. W trakcie kręcenia ujęć do kolejnego filmu-musicalu Presleya, Jailhouse Rock, dziennikarz przeprowadził krótki wywiad z gwiazdą. Presley zaprzeczył, aby padła taka wypowiedź lub też w jakikolwiek inny sposób popierał poglądy rasistowskie. Jednak Robinson nie uwierzył Presleyowi, a wręcz był przekonany po wysłuchaniu zeznań wielu osób, że Elvis był zdeklarowanym rasistą. Czarnoskóry wykonawca bluesowy Ivory Joe Hunter, który słyszał plotkę, po wizycie w Graceland jednego późnego popołudnia powiedział o Presleyu: „Był jednym z najbardziej uprzejmych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem”. Mimo że plotka została praktycznie całkowicie zdementowana po wizycie Huntera, przez dziesiątki lat była wykorzystywana przeciwko Presleyowi. Zazdrość i niechęć, która powodowała i napędzała takie zachowania, była spowodowana tym, że Elvis u szczytu kariery miał „rzucić swoich czarnych przyjaciół w niepamięć”. W XXI wieku stwierdzenie, że „Presley ukradł muzykę czarnym”, znajduje jeszcze zwolenników. Znanym afroamerykańskim artystą, który odrzucał tę plotkę, był Jackie Wilson, który powiedział: „Wielu ludzi oskarżało Elvisa o «kradzież czarnej muzyki», gdy tak naprawdę prawie każdy afroamerykański wykonawca skopiował wizerunek i ruchy Elvisa”. Podczas całej kariery Presley odrzucał jakiekolwiek stwierdzenia o swoich rasistowskich poglądach. Symbol seksu W latach pięćdziesiątych było dużo odwołań do sex appealu i atrakcyjności fizycznej piosenkarza. „Był piękny, niezwykle urokliwy”, powiedział krytyk muzyczny Mark Feeney. Reżyser Steve Binder, który nie był fanem muzyki Presleya aż do momentu zobaczenia jego występu w telewizji z 1968 roku, wypowiedział się o Presleyu w następujący sposób: „Powiem to najprościej jak mogę. Czy jesteś kobietą, czy mężczyzną – to nie robi żadnej różnicy. On na pewno przyciągnąłby twój wzrok. Tak dobrze wyglądał, że jeśli nie wiedziałabyś, że jest gwiazdą, a wszedłby do twojego pokoju w twojej obecności – wiedziałabyś, że jesteś tam z kimś wyjątkowym”. Jego ruchy na koncertach, a także fizyczne piękno było odpowiedzialne za coraz częstsze spoglądanie na Presleya z erotycznego punktu widzenia. W jego nekrologu Lester Bangs określił go jako „faceta, który wprowadził seks do kultury masowej. Słowa Eda Sullivana o tym, że „Presley ma plastikową butelkę w spodniach” od razu wywołały wiele plotek i insynuacji. Mimo tego, że wizerunek Elvisa był określany jako ikona heteroseksualności, to niektórzy krytycy mówią o tym, że był on „niejednoznaczny”. Brett Farmer, widząc Presleya tańczącego i śpiewającego w filmie Jailhouse Rock, określił go jako przedstawiającego „specyficzny i w pewien sposób inny erotyczny styl płci męskiej". Według Yvonne Tasker, "Elvis pokazał nowy obraz heteroseksualnej białej klasy robotniczej jako agresywnej". Obwołanie Elvisa Presleya symbolem seksu, przyczyniło się do powstawania plotek o jego romansach z Hollywoodzkimi gwiazdami filmowymi. Kobiety, o których mówiono, że romansowały z Elvisem Presleyem to Natalie Wood (w latach pięćdziesiątych), Connie Stevens i Ann Margret (w latach sześćdziesiątych), Candice Bergen i Cybill Shepherd (w latach siedemdziesiątych). June Juanico, jedna z wcześniejszych dziewczyn Presleya, obwiniała Parkera za dobieranie mu partnerek z myślą o zarobku. Presley, jednakże, nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy plotkowano o jego romansach w sferach aktorskich Hollywood. Tym bardziej że większość romansów, o których mówiono, było nieprawdziwych. Legenda „Przed Elvisem nie było niczego”, powiedział członek jednej z największych grup muzycznych w historii, John Lennon. Po pierwszym występie w The Ed Sullivan Show w 1956 roku Presley został zauważony i był w centrum uwagi całego narodu amerykańskiego. Jako jeden z prekursorów "rock'n'rolla", nie był on tylko kimś, kto określił tylko nowy gatunek w muzyce, ale odcisnął swój ślad także w kulturze młodzieżowej i w modzie. Rock'n'roll, mając swoje początki w twórczości czarnoskórych amerykanów, nie był popularny aż do czasu pojawienia się Elvisa. Presley, "będąc białym i brzmiąc jak czarnoskóry, otworzył drzwi do kultury popularnej dla afroamerykanów". Wraz z pojawieniem się Presleya narodził się nowy rodzaj akceptacji rasowej. Czarnoskóry pionier rock'n'rolla Little Richard powiedział: On był integratorem. Elvis był jak zbawienie. Nigdy nie puściliby muzyki czarnoskórych, gdyby nie on. On otworzył drzwi dla muzyki czarnoskórych. Al Green, czarnoskóry artysta, który był prekursorem innego gatunku – soulu, powiedział: "On rozkruszył lód dla nas wszystkich". Elvis Presley zwrócił także uwagę ludzi na świat muzyki. W wieku dwudziestu jeden lat, kiedy pojawił się w telewizyjnym show Sullivana, został jednym z najpopularniejszych ludzi na całej planecie. Nazwisko, głos i image Presleya są bez zastanowienia rozpoznawane przez większość populacji ludzkiej dookoła globu. Zainspirował on wielu odtwórców. Od dekad, stanowi on najczęściej odwzorowywaną osobistość przez odtwórców. W Stanach Zjednoczonych każdy stan ma swój fanklub Elvisa, z wyjątkiem trzech. Fankluby są także w wielu innych krajach na całej planecie. Według wielu ankiet i badań Presley jest największym człowiekiem w dziejach kultury popularnej. "Elvis Presley jest największym artystą XX wieku" – powiedział kompozytor Leonard Bernstein. "On rozpoczął nową falę i zmienił wszystko – muzykę, język, modę. Od tego zaczęła się ta cała rewolucja społeczno-kulturalna. Lata sześćdziesiąte powstały z tego." – powiedział Bob Dylan, wokalista będący jedną z głównych postaci kultury masowej od ponad czterech dekad. Dylan powiedział, że gdy pierwszy raz słyszał Presleya, było to jak "prawdziwa ucieczka z więzienia". Legenda „króla rock-and-rolla” przetrwała jego śmierć. Miliony jego fanów w ogóle nie przyjęły tego faktu do wiadomości, wierząc, że uciekł on w prywatność i wiedzie gdzieś spokojne życie na marginesie wielkiego świata. Do dziś, choć coraz rzadziej, bulwarowe pisma przynoszą informacje o jego miejscach schronienia. Jego muzyka ciągle utrzymuje popularność. Doczekał się też wielu trybutowych artystów, którzy z mniejszym lub większym powodzeniem naśladują jego muzykę i sceniczną osobowość. Filmografia *Kochaj mnie czule (Love me tender, 1956) jako Clint Reno *Kochając Ciebie (Loving You, 1957) jako Jimmy Tompkins (Deke Rivers) *Więzienny rock (Jailhouse Rock, 1957) jako Vince Everett *Król Kreol (King Creole, 1958) jako Danny Fisher *Żołnierski blues (G.I. Blues, 1960) jako Tulsa McLean *Płonąca gwiazda (Flaming Star, 1960) jako Pacer Burton *Dzikus z prowincji (Wild in the country, (1961) jako Glenn Tyler *Błękitne Hawaje (Blue Hawaii, 1961) jako Chad Gates *Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny! (Girls! Girls! Girls!, 1962) jako Ross Carpenter *Doścignąć Marzenie (Follow that Dream, 1962) jako Toby Kwimper *Kid Galahad (1962) jako Walter Gulick *Co się zdarzyło na Targach Światowych (It Happened at the World's Fair, 1963) jako Mike Edwards *Zabawa w Acapulco (Fun in Acapulco, 1963) jako Mike Windgren *Miłość w Las Vegas (Viva Las Vegas, 1964) jako Lucky Jackson *Kochający się kuzyni (Kissin' Cousins, 1964) jako Josh Morgan/Jodie Tatum *Wagabunda (Roustabout, 1964) jako Charlie Rogers *Szczęśliwa dziewczyna (Girl Happy, 1965) jako Rusty Wells *Połaskotaj mnie (1965) jako Lonnie Beale *Harum Scarum (1965) jako Johnny Tyronne *Sposób na spędzanie czasu (Spinout, 1966) jako Mike McCoy *Podrap mnie w plecy (Paradise, Hawaiian Style, 1966) jako Rick Richards *Frankie i Johnny (Frankie and Johnny, 1966) jako Johnny *Wielkie kłopoty (Double Trouble, 1967) jako Guy Lambert *Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło (Easy Come, Easy Go, 1967) jako Porucznik Ted Jackson *Tylko ją kochaj (Live a Little, Love a Little, 1968) jako Greg Nolan *Trzymaj się z daleka, Joe (Stay Away, Joe, 1968) jako Joe Lightcloud *Wyścigi (Speedway, 1968) jako Steve Grayson *Piknik (Clambake 1968) jako Scott Heyward *Kłopoty z dziewczynami (The Trouble with Girls, 1969) jako Walter Hale *Change of Habit (1969) jako Dr John Carpenter *Charro! (1969) jako Jess Wade Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Bilguun Ariunbaatar *Katarzyna Glinka *Mariusz Ostrowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji